Twinsies
by ThatOneHomie
Summary: This story is about Gumball and how he has a dream about his long lost twin sister. Who end up having supers powers inherited from their mother. What happens next ? Read and find out!
1. The Dreamers

**Amazing World of Gumball-Family Reunion, The lost Twin Sister**

By the way this is my very first fanfic so try not to be so mean and I know this may be a little to much plot for The Amazing World Of Gumball. Enjoy.

It was 12:00 am midnight when Darwin and Gumball decided to stay up late to watch a movie. Then the phone rang it was Carrie She was calling because she heard on Elmore Plus that a new student was transferring to there school; EJ High School.

(Gumball) Hello?

(Carrie) Hey Gumball!

(Gumball) For the LAST TIME CARRIE I DON'T LIKE YOU THAY WAY I LIKE PENNY PLUS WE'RE DATING,SO MOVE ON OKAY ?

(Carrie) FYI I don't like you anymore

(Gumball) Who _do_ like then ?

(Carrie) none of your business Gumball!

(Gumball) OK bye then !

(Carrie) Wa-Wait uggh Fine I like …..Darwin.

(Darwin) what did I just hear ?

(Gumball) _He doesn't need to know this_

Gumball thought in his head.

(Darwin) You realize your talking out loud right ?

(Gumball) Shoot!, Darwin …..Anais is having a nightmare and she needs hegiv

(Darwin) I'm coming Anais !

(Carrie) As I was saying a new girl is coming to our school her name is Nicole and she's 12 bye .

(Gumball) wait really ?

Carrie had already hung up.

 **Later That Night…**

As Gumball was sleeping he had a dream of girl who looked like him!

Wearing a black shirt, with a blue skirt and black tights.

Then he dreamt of the future, of him , her and the rest of his siblings using some type of powers or abilities . Then he dreamt of mom giving up a baby to an adoption agency then he woke up screaming.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

 **The Next Day….**

As Gumball and Darwin were walking ,

Gumball was thinking hard,

Darwin:"What's wrong man, your quieter than usual ."

Then Gumball noticed her.

She was talking with Leslie and Penny and she seemed to be asking for directions.

"Hey you!" Gumball shouted

He shouted so loud that everyone stopped and looked at gumball with their most crooked and twisted faces.

Giving the girl a chance to run to class before the bell rung for first period chemistry.

Gumball started running after her.

He managed to catch up to her.

Then they looked at each other and said "It's You!"

The Bell Rung For First Period Chemistry.

"Thanks A lot Now I'm late" She walked into class

"Only by a second" Gumball said

As he followed her inside.

"Do you even have this class?!" She snapped

"Yes actually" Gumball said

( ) "OK twinsies take your seats up front."

"Twinsies?" They said as they took their seats .

"Anyway where's that walking orange You had?" She asked

"You mean Darwin ? That's was not a fruit it was my little brother. And he's 10" Gumball replied

"And in 7th grade !" She asked excitedly

"Yup !"

"So who are you , how old are you anyway ?"

"I'm 12 and I'm Gumball Watterson"

"I'm Nicole Jones and that's a coincidence I'm 12 as well"

( ) "Okay students mix the blue liquid with the yellow liquid and see what happens."

"Pass me the blue one please." The girl said as she put on her safety goggles.

"Ummmmmmm" Gumball was confused

The girl stared at him.

"Oh yea the blue one" Gumball said

 **Gumball was dumb enough not to look at which one he was taking.**

 **He accidently took the yellow one and there science experiment blew up in their faces, leaving them covered in grey and blue ooze.**

" What the What ?! Gumball!?" Said the girl.

"Did you just say what the what?" gumball said

"yeah , so what ?" The girl replied

" Its just that I say what the what as well"

"Weird" they both said

Right before they glanced at the new grade that said F+ on it.

"Thanks a lot now I have an F+ on the first day of school."

 **After School That Day …**

"So Nicole , wanna come to my house this afternoon?"

 **The second she heard that question…..**

 **She slapped him.**

"Gumball, you _really_ think I'm gonna go to somewhere with a _boy_ I barely know !"

"Oh come on , its not like you have anything better to do,Do you ?" Gumball said while rubbing his face.

"Yes I have tooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Gumball gave her a look that said "really"

"Fine why not ?" She said in a defeated Voice

(Both) "Besides explaining needs to be done."

 **At the House…**

As Gumball and the girl strolled into the house.

"Ha! Looks like I'm home first" Gumball said in victory.

"Mom!" He shouted

"Yes honey !"

"You have some explaining to do !"

"What do you mean she said?"

 **Right before running down the stairs.**

 **The second she saw her she ran to hug her.**

"Um who are you?" she said as she hugged her back

"I'm your mother sweetie"

"Gumball meet your twin sister Nicole"

"First of all we've all ready met and WHAT THE WHAT SHE'S MY TWIN SISTER?..."

"Well that would explain the resemblance ." the girl said

"Well we need to give you a nickname first ." Gumball said

"What about Nikki ?" Gumballs mom said"

"I like it" gumball replied

"So do I …." Said the girl

"So does that mean I live here now or something?"

"Yes" Nicole said

"Woohoo!"

"So which room do I get ?"

"You can share a room with Anais."

"Great , I can't wait to meet her ." Nikki said in a sarcastic voice

 **A few minutes later Anais and Darwin walked in exhausted from a day of nothing**

 **As they dropped their bags and went upstairs Anais was quiet surprised to she her room split into 2 halves one pink and one sky blue and to see a girl about Gumball's age actually looking exactly like him on a blue and black bed with a pillow with her name printed on it using a tablet and bue and white walls.**

 **On Anais's half was a pink and orange bed with a pillow with her name printed on it with orange and white walls.**

"Um who are you ?" Anais asked

"Oh I'm Nikki" Nikki said

"Nikki?"

"Yes, I'm your big sister and Gumballs twin sister."

"I don't believe you"

"Go ask your mother" Nikki said as she pointed to the door. With a sign that said Anais and Nikki on it .

"I'll be right back you stay here

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please give me suggestions on the next chapter I was thinking of making some romance between Tobias and Nikki and then Gumball will get mad because Tobias is a jerk and stuff let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up soon.**_


	2. Late Night Frights

Twinsies Chapter 2

Thank you my children for staying loyal to this story…..Any way bye lol

As Nikki and Anais were sleeping

Nikki woke up with a scream

"What the ? " Anais said as she woke up from the screaming

" I thought I heard something." Nikki replied

"Well let's go check it out then." Anais said with a tone of adventure in her voice.

So then the gorgeous duo got out of bed, collected their flashlights headed downstairs.

When they were trying to walk down the stairs they fell because (unknown to them) Gumball and Darwin were walking down the stairs at the same time.

After The fantastic 4 fell down the stairs .

Gumball turned on his lantern and Nikki turned on her flashlight.

"WHAT THE WHAT , Why are you down here?!" Nikki exclaimed

"I could ask you the same thing, Nikki" Gumball snapped back

"Woah woah stop with the arguing !"Anais shouted "On 3 everyone say why their here ,okay ? " Anais said

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"1 2 3"

"We heard a noise !" The Fantastic 4 said in unison

BANG BANG BANG

"AAAH THERE IT IS AGAIN" GUMBALL SAID

As the Fantastic 4 walked into the kitchen

Anais first felt a huge blow to the back of her head and then fell to the floor unconscious.

Then Darwin

Then Gumball

Then lastly Nikki ,.

SIKE! ( I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT LAMO ENDING )

The second Nikki saw the frying pan she screamed and the frying pan froze in mid air.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know I did tell me what you think

— ThatOneHomie Out,Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you for pushing me forward to another chapter any her you go hope you enjoy. Also if your wondering how Darwin has super powers too because he's not related to them according to the summary (that's If thou assumed that They all get super powers.) He has super powers because I say so #DealWithIt. Also Darwin will be the silent one like Ice bear in We Bare Bears.

7:30 am Saturday

The second The Fantastic 4 woke up (yes I will be referring to them as the fantastic 4 so don't hate on me just because I'm beautiful and I came up with it first…BOOM IN YOUR FACE #BURN….TOTHEFACE!) each of them sprung out of bed and ran to the hallway.

"THAT WAS NOT A DREAM !" they all yelled

"What wasn't a dream?" Nicole asked from downstairs

"Nothing Mrs. Watterson" Nikki answered

"Nikki you can call me mom you know?" Nicole said

"Sorry, still getting used to it" Nikki said as she bent over the railing so Nicole could hear her better, while almost dropping her yellow bunny slippers down the stairs.

"Well Your father and I are going grocery shopping and then afterward were going to get Nikki's birth certificate changed from Jones to Watterson.

"Okay, Mom" Gumball said

"Okay we have business to discuss" Anais said

As the fantastic 4 walked down the stairs…..

"So What happened last night ?" Nikki asked

They soon walked into the kitchen and when Nikki sat on the counter she knocked over the picture of water and then this time panicked then the picture froze again in mid air.

"What the What!" Nikki and Gumball said together

"I can freeze time , I have a super power?!..."

The End I know it's not much but I just had to publish it, I promise the next chapter will be a long one.

Storytime over now go play in the yard or something!

-ThatOneHomiee Out #Peace


	4. First Kiss

Twinsies chapter 4

Hello my children now let's get to the story shall we? Oh and BTW this is a couple of weeks later when Nikki already has the power to freeze time.

February 3rd 2016.

"She's so cute !" Tobias said in his head as he leaned on the lockers while Nikki walked by

As the coolest and most handsome boy in school ( NOT TRUE BTW GUMBALL OWNS THAT TITLE)

He usually could have girl he wanted but little did he know that Nikki would be a rare prize for him to have especially with Gumball around.

" No more playing around , you've had a crush on her for months now" Tobias said before the bell rung.

Nikki didn't care too much so she just kept walking but a little faster this time.

But it was too late.

Tobias had already pushed her against the lockers behind her

And then he started kissing her roughly

Nikki's eyes widened with surprise, startled ness and fear

Tobias still continued to kiss Nikki roughly , but also passionately and sweet.

As Tobias kissed her he ran his fingers through her soft curly blue hair

She then used her powers to freeze Tobias

She then ran away home with tears in her eyes.

At Home That Day…..

Nikki ran through the door with tears running down her cheeks

She quickly ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Nikki what's wrong? Gumball asked before pulling Nikki into a …. Hug ( ha! Lol gotcha)

"he kissed me." Nikki said shivering

"Who kissed you ?!" gumball said with anger in his voice.

"T- Tobias " Nikki said shuddering

"What! How dare he !" Gumball thought as it seemed his face was turning red with anger.

He then ran to Tobias's house leaving a trail of fire behind him.

When he finally reached the front door he knocked on the door firmly but not to hard,

"Oh hello Gumball!" Mrs. Wilson said with a smile !

"oh everything's fine , may I talk to Tobias please?"

"Sure , Tobias your friends here to see you!" She yelled

"Coming mom! " Tobias yelled back

"Any way make your self at home , I'm going to the mall " Mrs. Wilson said as walked out of the house then into car and drove away

"so what 's up man ?"

"Don't what's up me ! " Gumball shot back

"Whoa what did I do?" Tobias asked

"You know exactly what you did, you kissed my sister man!" Gumball said with his hair now on fire.

Not giving Tobias any time to talk he then used his unknown power of telekinesis to lift Tobias all the way to the ceiling.

"If you ever touch my sister, think about my sister, or even look at her I will hurt you man."

" okay I get it." Tobias exclaimed

Gumball then left with anger on his face.

Now isn't that cute ! How Gumball is sticking up for his twin sister ! Oh and BTW Gumball's power is fiery telekinesis hope you enjoy! I was thinking that anais's power would be telepathy and From now On Darwin does not exist.


	5. stumped

please help me I need help for chapter five review or private message me please I need help


	6. Nikki's History

Hello my children if y noticed there were three new reviews on this story.

Dear Your Silver Moon, Thanks for your review and I totally respect it, and I plan to improve my writing in the future! With love and respect – ThatOneHomie

Dear Rusty C*****, Thank you for your advice and I will prove you wrong with this chapter , I guarantee it!, I realize that there were holes in the story and I put those holes there for a reason. Trust me I know what I'm doing, it will all come together in the end.

Dear Winner, Thank you for standing up for me ! You seem like a true friend any body is lucky to have someone like you in their lives. But to be honest , I don't think you needed to use such language but I understand you were trying to be sincere.

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Nikki's point of view.

I was left alone in the house when Gumball and the others left to go grocery shopping.

That's when I started to think about the flight from San Francisco to Elmore. I was confused when I saw my "adopted" mom and dad leave for another flight back to San Francisco and never come back. Of coarse I'm thinking that they forgot something back at home, about half an hour later I realized I was abandoned. It was a good thing my adopted dad always trained me for situations like this. So I grabbed my cellphone out of my suitcase and called myself a cab. I just told him to drive me to the nearest abounded house in Elmore. I paid him 7$ bucks and in about eleven minutes I was there. I shut the cab door and walked inside. When I opened the door it fell to the floor and nearly crushed me by a millimeter. I sat down in front of a wall and ate my sandwich. To be honest I never really knew much about my adopted parents all I really new were their names "Carly and Jonathan Jones" and that they were big time investors.

So I decided to Gumball and Darwin's room to use their computer, I put in the password that Anais gave me and looked up Carly and Johnathan Jones but only one thing popped up I clicked on the blue link and it was a digital copy of a news paper from 1989. The headline was "A Killer Couple!" "Huh clever!" I thought but I wasn't finished reading as scrolled down and read more I realized that supposedly "Carly and Johnathan Jones were murdered". Then all of a sudden the chair broke and I fell on my but "Ow" I said before walking towards the door. All the way across the hall to my room, and flopped down on the bed. Then I started to put 2 and 2 together. I remembered something from back when I was eight. My adopted dad and I were playing hide and seek, and I was it I wondered into my mom and dad's room unnoticed thanks to my unknown at the time natural ninja skills which I still don't know where I get from, my mom was laying on the bed with her phone in her hand rambling on and on about " .no not Christy and Donald Jones it was supposed to be , CARLY AND JONATHAN JONES !" I got scared and left thinking she was meaning to clients and the names got mixed up in some files or something.


End file.
